Twilight Rosalie's POV
by Ironic Cullen
Summary: This is the Twilight Book in Rosalie's POV. Major spoilers! "He stopped in front of the house, and Alice and I got out of the car in silence. He drove off without a second glance at us. I turned to Alice." Please R&R! Rated T for safety.
1. The New Girl

_**AN:**___I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. These belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not making a profit out of writing this story.

**Twilight – Rosalie's POV**

_Chapter 1: The New Girl_

It was March, in the middle of the semester, when she first arrived. Isabella Swan, though she wanted everyone to call her Bella. I have to admit that hers was probably the sweetest blood I've smelled in the whole time I was a vampire. I was sitting with my siblings as usual, but I noticed that Edward seemed slightly more restless than normal.

_Edward, what is with you? Get a grip on yourself!_ I thought, knowing he would read my thoughts. He looked at me, jaw locked and eyes narrow. I instantly knew he was telling me to mind my own business. I didn't really think that was fair. I couldn't tell if he was attracted to her or her scent. I didn't see why he should be so attracted to a _human_, so I was sure it was her scent that was setting him on edge.

That afternoon, Edward met us at the car. I sat in the backseat of the car, while Edward sat in the drivers' seat and Alice next to him. I could tell Alice was worried, and Edward seemed furious. I still thought he needed to get a grip. On the trip home, as we were stopped at an intersection, he spoke while keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"I have to leave. I'm going to Alaska, so I'm going to drop you off home before going to talk to Carlisle." He said. I was surprised. Did he really get that close to killing Bella?

_I don't see why you should leave for just one human girl, Edward. As I said at lunch, get a grip!_ I directed my thought to him as he started driving again. He tensed, and I could tell I'd gone too far. _Sorry Edward, I just don't see why you're so sensitive about her._ Maybe he really was attracted to her. I wouldn't know.

He stopped in front of the house, and Alice and I got out of the car in silence. He drove off without a second glance at us. I turned to Alice.

"Why is he doing this, Alice?" I asked her.

"I had a vision today of his entire biology class dead, including the new girl, Bella." She replied shortly.

"So he really was struggling to control his thirst when she was around?" I framed this as a question, even though I was talking half to myself.

"I'd say without fear of contradiction that that was the reason." She said as we walked into the house, to find Esme cleaning. This was something she usually did while Carlisle wasn't home. She looked up as we entered.

"How was your day girls?" she asked us, before noticing Edward wasn't with us like normal. "Where's Edward?" she asked worriedly.

"He left." I replied shortly. "He's gone to talk to Carlisle."

"Why?" she asked. She looked shocked.

"I had a vision of him killing the new girl Bella today, along with his entire biology class. He didn't want to have any more to do with her, so he's gone to Alaska." Alice said. None of us were particularly pleased about the news. Edward was our family, and to have him go to Alaska hurt us. He was our brother…and in Esme's case, like her son.


	2. Life Without Edward

_Chapter 2: Life without Edward_

Jasper and Emmett were next to arrive home, looking glum. I guessed they knew what Edward had done. Jasper used his ability to try and cheer us up a bit. It worked…a bit. We smiled, but only slightly. We really were going to miss Edward.

Carlisle arrived home a little later that evening. He walked in the door, also looking glum.

"I had a talk to Edward this afternoon, and apparently he's gone to Alaska." He said this as though we weren't already aware. "I tried talking him out of it, but for all the good it did, I may as well have been egging him on. I did manage to convince him to come back after about a week, though, and give this girl another chance." He added and a new emotion settled upon us all. It was hope. Although life without Edward for the next week would be hard, everything would be back to normal after he returned. Or so I thought.

"You guys do know that Edward likes her." Alice said and we all looked at her incredulously.

"_What_!?" I asked her, incredibly surprised at this news. "But…But she's _human_!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said to me calmly. "It's about time he found someone he likes."

"Why, because when you turned me, you'd expected me to love _him_!?" I burst out angrily and in my peripheral vision I saw Alice turn to Jasper.

"Jasper, do something." She whispered as though she thought I couldn't hear her. A wave of calm washed over all of us and I sighed as Emmett approached me and, placing his arm around my shoulders, he steered me out of the room.

"Come on Rose, time to hunt and let out some of that steam." He said softly as Jasper's calming efforts continued to have an effect on me. My breathing slowed and relaxed, my hands, which had been curled into fists while I was shouting at Carlisle, now relaxed and my thoughts were no longer _angry_, so much as upset. I was upset that Edward had to leave. He was like my brother. If I could cry, I would've. But as a vampire, my body no longer produced tears. I sighed, allowing Emmett to steer me out into the forest.

In the forest, we ran at extraordinary speeds after the prey that we could smell. I knew Emmett was after a bear, and I sighed as I ran, thinking a bear would be too much of a pushover. Then again, every animal we hunted was a pushover. None of them could hurt us or outrun us, so there was no point in even trying. I easily killed a deer, draining it of every last drop of its blood, before chasing a bear that had strayed too close from the scent of the deer's blood. I easily killed the bear, also draining it of its blood.

_Why? Edward is so selfish! Only thinking of himself, in a time like this! It's not like we were immune to her scent, either! I've never wanted a human's blood so badly…it was just so…so sweet. Edward, you selfish bastard!_ Furious thoughts raged through my mind as I ran after Emmett. Standing in the trees, I saw him finishing off a bear, as usual. When he lifted his head after he finished feeding, I let a playful growl escape my lips. He looked up, looking around anxiously, and when his back was turned, I crouched and leapt at him. I landed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek briefly.

"Rosalie!" he exclaimed as I let go and landed neatly on the ground. "Don't scare me like that!"

I sat down, laughing.

"Sorry, it was just too good an opportunity to miss." I laughed as he sat next to me.

"That's alright, just next time, don't scare the life out of me…it's not fair when you do that." He said and I laughed harder.

"What life? Emmett, you're not human any more, you know." I laughed and finally he joined in.

"Come on Rosalie, we'd better get back, and you'd probably better apologise to Carlisle and Esme. You know they didn't mean to upset you." He said and I nodded as we stood up. We ran back to the house, to see Carlisle and Esme sitting at the dining table that we never used, Esme looking worried. They looked up as we approached.

"Sorry I burst out like that earlier; it's just that I was upset about Edward having left, and all because of a human girl." I said softly and Carlisle smiled at me.

"That's alright Rosalie. I understand your frustration better than you might think. You just can't let it get the better of you." He said and I nodded, sighing.

"I know. And I'm sorry I let it get the better of me. I just felt that Edward was being selfish." I told him and he nodded understandingly.

"You're forgiven, Rosalie." Esme said to me and I gave her a strained smile. I was still hurting with Edward's sudden decision.

I saw in my peripheral vision Jasper's face contorted with pain and I sighed.

"I'm going up to my room, I can see my pain having an effect on Jasper." I said, walking towards the staircase.

"I understand Rosalie." Carlisle said softly and I smiled briefly at him as I walked up the stairs. I knew that Jasper could feel other people's emotions, as well as control them, and he could feel my pain. My pain was causing him to be in pain, and I didn't like to see my family in pain.

I sat in my room, thinking silently to myself about Edward's disappearance.

_Rosalie, get a grip on yourself! Sure, life's going to be quiet and dull for a while, but it's only a week! It's only a week, don't do anything stupid!_ I thought, just as I heard Emmett's voice.

"Rose?" he asked me and I looked up as he walked over to me, taking me into his arms and holding me like a child. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his non-existent heart beat.

_And you've even got Emmett to help you. Get a grip Rosalie!_ The thoughts continued to go through my mind and I sighed.

"I know life's going to be a bit harder with him gone, but he'll be back within a week, Rose, so don't worry." Emmett said soothingly to me and I couldn't help but smile. He'd just repeated my thoughts.

"I know Emmett, thank you." I replied softly. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked me, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Emmett, really. I just came up here to make it easier for Jasper. He's finding it harder than any of us, because he can feel our pain on top of his own." I said to him and he nodded.

"I know, and he told me to thank you. He didn't get a chance before you disappeared upstairs. You did the right thing." He said, lifting my chin and kissing my lips gently.

School wasn't even the same without Edward. It was just so quiet, and none of us spoke much during the week of his absence. The week passed without event. We hunted, we talked, but none of us laughed. We seemed to have forgotten how to laugh when he left. Jasper had given up trying to cheer us up after the third day, because not even his ability had any effect on us.


	3. Edward's Return

_Chapter 3: Edward's Return_

"Edward's back!" I heard Alice's voice and ran to the front door to greet him. The rest of the family came too. Edward got out of his car and walked towards us, half smiling.

"Welcome back son." Carlisle said.

"You're thirsty! When was the last time you hunted?" Esme asked him and I sighed.

_Welcome back…just don't leave like that again. It wasn't the same here without you, Edward._ I directed my thought to him, too proud to admit that aloud. Why he had to leave in the first place, I still wasn't sure.

Carlisle and Esme insisted that he hunt that night, to prepare him for school the next day, and I could tell that he didn't particularly feel like it, but in the end he couldn't argue with them, and ran out of the house to hunt.

Once again, school the next day was its normal, boring self. The boys had dripping hair as we walked into the cafeteria at lunch and Alice and I couldn't help but laugh along with them – the high spirits was catchy among the family. In my peripheral vision I saw Bella looking at us as usual, but I didn't look at her. Emmett shook his hair and Alice and I leaned away from him. It was bright and happy again, now that Edward had returned.

I saw Edward's eyes flash towards her and I remembered what Alice had said the first night Edward had left…about him liking her. I was starting to feel slightly angry again, but I suppressed it for Jasper's sake. I sighed secretly, not wanting my family to know, but, of course, Edward would know. I knew he blocked our thoughts out of courtesy, but I also knew that there was only so much he could block. Eventually the lunch hour ended and we headed off to class. Alice and Jasper headed to the same class, while I headed off to trig with Emmett, who seemed thoroughly bored with the prospect of dealing with Mr. Varner again. Edward headed off to his biology class, where I knew he would be with Bella.

"Hey Rose? Why don't we ditch trig? Why do we have to deal with Mr. Varner again?" Emmett asked me softly so the humans wouldn't hear us.

"Emmett, just deal with it…I know we've dealt with him for almost a semester now, we really shouldn't skip it. I promise that we'll go hunting straight after school." I said and he grinned, now suddenly eager to get to class. But I knew he was just eager for class to end so we could go home, or in our case, hunting.

Class ended and Emmett and I walked casually among the mass of students wanting to leave school, and when we were finally out of the school buildings, we took Emmett's jeep home, where we dropped it off, before running out into the forest to hunt.

We arrived back home and decided to get our homework over with. We'd done this so many times that all I had to do was to look at the question and the answer would automatically come to me.

Finishing all the set homework within five minutes of starting, Emmett decided that pouncing on me was a good idea. I sighed as he growled playfully.

"Before you break any furniture, take it outside you two, please." Esme told us and Emmett pouted briefly at her as he and I ran outside into the drizzle.

_**AN:**__ next up is the car accident where Edward nearly exposes the Cullens! Keep reading and reviewing!_


	4. The Risk of Exposure

_Chapter 4: The Risk of Exposure_

The next morning, we all drove to school as usual, parking in our usual spot in the student parking. Today was just another dull day at school…right up until Bella arrived. She parked in the parking lot, cutting the roaring engine of her truck and got out, looking at the tires on her truck, which confused me. There were chains crisscrossing on each of her tires. As I watched her, however, I heard the screech of tires, and saw a dark blue van, belonging to Tyler Crowley, screeching on the icy asphalt, spinning uncontrollably towards Bella. An expression of horror plastered itself on my face, and in my peripheral vision I could see the same expression on Edward's face. Then he sprinted off and got Bella out of the way of the van, but the van only got close to hitting her again, and as I watched his hands shot out in front of him, creating a dent in the van's side, before he swung the girl out of the way of the van's tires. When the van finally screeched to a shuddering halt, everyone in the parking lot ran towards them, except for my family and I. I was thankful that none of her blood had been spilled, but I was annoyed that Edward had to risk exposing us for what we were. Any human with an imagination could force us back into hiding, which would annoy all of us. Then a strong scent hit me and the rest of my family. Blood. But it wasn't Bella's blood. It was Tyler's. We all held our breath as students got him out of the van, just as adults began to arrive on the scene. I glanced at Jasper to make sure that he was alright, to make sure that he was coping with the blood. He wasn't. Jasper's eyes had gone black, and Alice was holding tightly onto his arm to prevent him killing Tyler.

The ambulance arrived quickly, along with some police. They loaded Bella and Tyler into the back and I saw Edward walk casually into the ambulance, before they closed the doors and drove to the hospital. I turned to Alice and Jasper, who was looking slightly less tense now that Tyler wasn't around.

"We should probably go hunting. Jasper obviously needs to." I said, and they nodded, just as I felt Emmett's hands on my waist.

"You're right. But we'll have to wait for the rest of the humans to clear out first." Emmett whispered in my ear and I nodded. He was right. While we were waiting, I turned to Alice, wanting to know if any of the humans would suspect from what they saw…or didn't see.

"None of them suspect what we are. Bella suspects, but she's confused about it. She will, however, continually be questioning Edward about it." Alice said before I could even open my mouth. No doubt she saw me asking her that question. I just nodded as the last humans began to clear off to the hospital to see if Bella and Tyler were alright. Just then, Alice started laughing.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her.

"Bella's going to see Carlisle…and like most human girls, she'll be shocked…she'll find him attractive…" she said between giggles and Emmett and Jasper started laughing along with her. Then I began to see the funny side and I started laughing as well.

"It's a good thing he's married…" Jasper said and a very bad thought came to my mind.

"Ewww…that was unnecessary Jasper!" I exclaimed, shaking my head to dislodge the mental image of Carlisle and Bella together.

"I didn't actually ask you to imagine it!" Jasper exclaimed as Alice imagined it.

"Gross Jasper!" she exclaimed.

"And what I said about it being good that he's happily married, is true or she could be chasing–" he began as Alice held up her hand.

"Stop right there, Jasper! Don't even finish that sentence!" she told him and Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, before this conversation turns for the worse, we should go hunt." I said, stopping all conversation on that subject. We ran out of the school and into the forest, where we separated to chase our own specific animal.

We met back at the school once we were done, deciding we'd wait for the rest of the students to return to school.


End file.
